The present invention relates generally to apparatuses for the insertion of electronic component leads into connection apertures in printed-circuit boards and more particularly to apparatuses using the same element both to configure the leads and to insert them into the apertures.
Automated apparatuses for positioning electronic components with respect to a printed-circuit board and then pressing the component toward the board to force electric leads extending from the component through connection apertures in the board are well known in the field of automated electrical and electronic assembly. Early components typically had leads of sufficient size and attendant stiffness to retain their orientation and configuration and thereby facilitate their insertion into generally aligned apertures. Such apparatuses became less efficient for inserting finer leads into smaller apertures at a rate proportional to the increasing number of leads extending from an electronic component and to the decreasing diameter of the leads and of the spaces between them.
Since many components are manufactured with electric leads extending in directions that are not the same as required for mounting, the leads must be reoriented before the components are mounted. If the leads exit components made of glass or other brittle material, forces applied to bend the leads to reorient them can easily fracture the material proximate places where leads pass through and destroy seals therebetween. The effectiveness of given automated apparatuses for bending component leads is a similar function of the number, diameter and mutual spacing of the apertures and leads and is also a function of the materials of which the component is made.
Once the leads have been reoriented, the components must be positioned for mounting on a printed-circuit board; and the leads must then be inserted into proper connection apertures in the board. The effectiveness of given automated apparatuses for positioning and inserting component leads depends similarly on the number, diameter and mutual spacing of the apertures and leads and also depends on the configuration of the component.
While the prior techniques function with a certain degree of efficiency, none disclose the advantages of the improved apparatuses and method for inserting component leads into printed-circuit boards as is hereinafter more fully described.
The apparatus of the present invention facilitates feeding electric leads of a multilead electronic component through connection apertures of a printed-circuit board. The apparatus includes a ring having a vertically extending aperture. The aperture is defined by a plurality of sides and has dimensions that allow the ring to be pressed over the multilead electronic component. While the ring is being pressed over the multilead electronic component, it contacts and bends the electric leads while maintaining a desired lead centerline separation. The multilead electronic component is thereafter temporarily retained within the ring aperture by virtue of springback forces within the bent electric leads acting against two opposite sides of the aperture. This positions the electric leads relative to the connection apertures in the printed-circuit board.